


updog

by space_lions



Series: voltron meme team [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, featuring updog, klance if you really squint, the rest of team voltron is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lions/pseuds/space_lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith huffed, exasperated beyond belief.</p>
<p>“What is <em>updog</em>?” he echoed in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off of <a href="https://catnippackets.tumblr.com">catnippackets's</a> wonderful <a href="https://catnippackets.tumblr.com/post/147380365345/i-get-the-feeling-keith-would-fall-for-this">comic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	updog

The doors opened in front of Keith and he shuffled across the meeting room. The ache in his body was more present than ever, no thanks to the recon mission he just returned from.

Allura insisted that each paladin should scout a planet in the system, and Keith got stuck with the incredibly jagged planet. Thankfully, he was able to land the red lion on a relatively smooth patch of land. That, however, meant Keith had to somehow maneuver through multiple mile-long canyons _without his lion_ in order to collect data for the castle. By the time he had conquered one canyon, he was already starting to feel the burn throughout every muscle in his whole body, but he persevered. In hindsight, Keith realized, he could’ve just flown through the canyons with his spacesuit, which had a _jetpack_ , but past-Keith had conveniently completely ignored that.

Keith stretched his arms above his head, groaning when his back audibly popped. Vehemently wishing the Atleans had put something as basic as chairs in every room because _honestly he was half a second away from falling onto the floor_ , he leaned against the wall and acknowledged the sleeping paladin slumped against the wall.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes shot open and he jumped up, beaming at Keith.

“Hey, how was the mission? Did you see any pretty alien ladies?” Lance crooned. He paused for a moment, then smirked as he drawled, “Dude, was there updog in there?”

_What?_

“What are you _saying_?” Keith honestly didn’t know how to interpret Lance’s sudden outburst, but he quickly decided that it couldn’t be good. “I don’t know what updog is.”

Lance raised his eyebrows, but he continued with his signature quirky grin, mouth tilted to one side.

“Updog?”

_What the hell is he talking about?_

“W-what…?” Keith stuttered, looking at Lance like he had grown two heads. “What are you saying?”

“Mmm, it’s updog.” Lance affirmed, nodding to himself and tilting his head towards the ceiling.

Keith huffed, exasperated beyond belief.

“What is _updog_?” he echoed in confusion.

Lance’s face lit up as he spun around, an incredulous megawatt grin spreading across his face. He was on the verge of laughing, but Keith could not figure out why for the life of him.

_Updog? What’s up…dog....._

_Oh._

Keith’s face heated up and his ears turned a bright crimson.

“Ohhhhh.”

Lance snorted, slapping a hand against his forehead. He started laughing so hard that he doubled over as he clutched his ribs. His body shook with every shaky breath he took and his laughter filled the room. 

“Well, aren’t you proud of yourself," Keith huffed. As Lance laughed on, he couldn’t help but chuckle because honestly, Lance’s laugh was incredibly infectious.

Lance turned away from Keith as tears sprung to his eyes and he started wheezing, gasping for breath as he guffawed.

“Oh my god, that’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you.” Keith grinned alongside him, laughing until the rest of the team found them sprawled in a puddle of laughter on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> You can find me at space-lions.tumblr.com


End file.
